


Сломанный (Crushed)

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс сломался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломанный (Crushed)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264165) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> BeautifulFiction с огромной благодарностью за такую Салли.
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4698623

Они не видели этого. Может быть, потому, что были слишком счастливы из-за его возвращения, или, возможно, они просто были чересчур близко к нему в эти дни.

Но она продолжала держать дистанцию. Они никогда не были кем-то вроде друзей, даже до _всего случившегося_. Скорее наоборот. Это означало, что она всё еще адекватно оценивает его.

Впервые Салли поняла, что имел в виду Холмс, жалуясь, что люди склонны не замечать находящееся у них под носом.

Несколькими днями позже она чувствовала себя единственным человеком, способным _видеть_. Фрик всегда был бледным, но сейчас он казался прозрачным. Там, где раньше пылал неистовый восторг от решения загадки, теперь оставался лишь водянистый налёт интереса, слабого и тусклого. Его руки часто подрагивали — видимо, он не мог в полной мере подавить дрожь от внезапных резких движений и громких звуков.

Хуже всего было другое — то, как он смотрел на Джона. Дружеское участие не могло в полной мере скрыть беспомощной ранимости, читавшейся на его аристократичном лице.

Раньше Салли радовалась, когда он страдал, и то лишь немного. Теперь же ей было больно видеть этого сильного человека настолько хрупким.

— Ты должен держаться подальше от Шерлока Холмса.

Её тихий голос преодолел короткое расстояние — Джон обернулся и посмотрел на неё. Салли вспомнилась та холодная ночь в Брикстоне, когда она уже говорила эти слова. Он не услышал (не хотел слышать) её тогда. То же самое могло произойти и сейчас, но она должна была попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

Руки доктора наполовину сжались в кулаки, и на пальце блеснуло новенькое обручальное кольцо. Его голос был твёрд.

— Что?

— Ты слышал меня.

Балансируя на пятках, она скрестила руки на груди, глядя ему в глаза.

— Это потому, что он бессердечный социопат? — В его вопросе звучал вызов. Сам он был готов к битве.

Она никогда не думала, что он может поднять руку на женщину. Было логично предположить, что он всё еще не сделал бы этого, но, в порыве защитить имя Шерлока, он, вероятно, всё же мог бы так поступить — ударить её.

— Ты не думаешь, что он доказал обратное?

— О, да, я уверена. — Она сжала челюсти, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Холмс не услышит их разговора, а затем подошла ближе и произнесла низким голосом:

— У тебя есть жена. В скором будущем — полная семья. А что есть у него? Лишь это. — Салли указала пальцем на землю, имея в виду место преступления и головоломки, которые когда-то Холмс так любил. — Ничего больше. Только это. И ты смеешь бросать ему в лицо сомнения каждый раз, когда появляешься рядом.

Она уловила тот миг, когда гнев в нём превратился в замешательство, наблюдала, как Джон поменял положение и вскинул подбородок, пытаясь понять, к чему она клонит.

— У него есть сердце, — сказала она напоследок, словно поясняя это для него. — И всё, что нужно сделать — просто посмотреть на него, чтобы узнать, в каком он состоянии.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, и Салли пожалела о собственной резкости, видя, как он напуган.

— И?

Она тряхнула головой и оглянулась назад — туда, где Шерлок сидел на корточках возле трупа, сосредоточенный, целеустремлённый, но в то же время хрупкий и беззащитный, — и озвучила правду, которую видела ясно, как день:

— Он сломан. И потому он такой.


End file.
